The average wizard goes mad
by JakeCrown
Summary: The effects of Voldemort's actions would have been very different had he acted to a real person with a true depth of emotions as he did to J.K.Rowling's characters.
1. Chapter 1

I work in the Department of Magical Games and Sports(DMGS) in the Ministry of Magic(MoM). I specialized in charming flyers for upcoming events and games coming up. I enjoyed my job, making colorful papers with moving pictures fly to their intended recipient was my pleasure in life.

I had at one point wanted to go into the Department of Law Enforcement, but, my defense against the dark arts scores were too low in Hogwarts.

I was a Hufflepuff and enjoyed the food and comfort of Hogwarts in my childhood very much. I met my wife there. She was the smartest girl in our year, a muggle-born, and, a Ravenclaw. I loved her from the first time I saw her. We have 3 children together now. All girls ages 10, 7, and 3.

I was a little thick around the waist and slowing with approaching middle age. I thought the world couldn't get any brighter.

Until that day.

I had to take the Knight bus home every night, and endure the bumpy ride because I get sicker apperating than I do riding the Knight bus. I knew how to make a portkey, but, they were illegal for personal use.

I stepped off the Knight bus a few blocks from my home in Cardiff. I needed the walk for the exercise. I was looking ahead of me, not thinking to look up. If I did, maybe I would have seen the sign in the sky that something wasn't right.

It brings me to tears that I didn't look up and apperate directly to the auror office to summon help, but, I did not.  
I stopped by the pub and grabbed a brew, I went by the grocers and bought a loaf. I almost got ran over by a lorry crossing the street to my home.

Shaking off my nonobservance I opened my door with a smile "Honey, I'm home." I called.

Something was wrong. What was wrong here? Why wasn't Bonny answering me? Where were my little girls to greet me with their sweet little smiles?

I searched the backyard first, then the kitchen and back to the living room. I was beginning to feel a little panic.I calmed myself. They must be playing hide and seek. I slowly crept up the stairs listening for the giggles my girls must be trying to contain from their hiding places.

I opened my bedroom door and froze. In front of me was a scene that I would not picture in my worst nightmares.

I had a four post king size bed that my wife loved. Her head was on one post, my daughters took up the others, faces twisted in a horrid expression of pain and despair. Their naked and disfigured bodies were piled on top of my bed. MUDBLOODS scrawled on my bedroom wall in blood.

I knew who did this. The same people who sneered at me at the ministry. The same people used to bully me in my first and second years at Hogwarts. "Malfoy" I whispered. "Jugson" I spoke an little louder "McNair" I growled in rage. Feelings of rage overpowered the sadness. "Flint" I shouted "Avery" I screamed in rage. "Dolohov, Nott, Mulciber, Goyle, Crabbe, Yaxley! I was screaming myself hoarse and spittle flying, I was foaming at the mouth.

I cooled the rage by thinking of my family again. It was burning, flaming under my skin. I turned it to ice.

I pulled my wand and transfigured my bed and its contents into a potted rose bush. I tapped the pot, turning it into a portkey, set half way to mars in space. I added a permanent Impervious charm on it and the roses.

"Good-bye my loves, Daddy will join you after I settle some affairs" I whispered affectionately staring at a one of the four rose flowers. I brushed my fingers over the petals one last time.

I tapped the pot with my wand. It and the roses vanished with swirl of color and a 'pop' sound. They would join my ancestors of the Ancient House of Horner. It was tradition in my family to send the dead to the most peaceful place you know of in the peaceful form you can conceive of.

I believe I succeeded in that at least.

Now, I have some affairs to take care of.


	2. Chapter 2

'Crack' I appeared at the apperation point in Diagon Alley and swiftly made my way to the Gringotts bank. I must have looked a sight. In my ruffled dark navy pinstriped suit, my red mottled face, tears still leaking from the corners of my bloodshot eyes. I waited in line behind the Longbottom matron, her stuffed vulture hat being very identifiable. She glanced at me over her and recoiled slightly and turned away. I must have looked worse than I thought.

As she walked away to the vault carts with another goblin, the one in front of me was writing in his ledger. "Name?" he drawled in a bored tone.

"Joseph Horner" I croaked in a scratchy hoarsed voice.

"Key" he said not looking up.

I set the little golden key from pocket onto his desk. "I'll be closing my account and withdrawing all funds converted to muggle pounds please."

He looked up at me. His greedy eyes squinted looking at my face and down to the key on his desk. "Very well, one moment." he walked into a door behind his desk and returned with a stack of pound notes in his clawed hand. "20,873.95 pounds, good day. Next!" he called going back to scribbling in his ledger.

As I walked trough Diagon Alley I thought about what I used to feel walking through here holding my daughter's hand buying my wife icecream on our fist anniversary.

I felt a great weight on my shoulders, and a feeling of cold. Like a dementor running his hands down my back.

I left for muggle London through the Leaky Cauldron entrance.

I had some supplies to buy.

I was always good at animation charms.


	3. Chapter 3

My feet hurt.

My head was pounding.

It was hard to breath.

My thoughts were clear though.

They had never been so clear.

I needed friends to help me.

I couldn't fight alone.

I could barley produce a stupify. I was absolute pants at the shied charm and stood no chance in a duel with a 6th year Hogwarts student. I was never any good magic that affected living things. Something I had learned in school and after was that objects that held no life were far easier to animate in a form that is suited to it.

Paper airplanes were easy to make fly. Making a chair walk on its legs was far simpler that making it grow arms and pick something up. Making scissors prune the garden was easy, having them mash the potatoes was not.

My tired exhausted body took me to the front of Toys'R'Us. I had taken my daughters here before on a trip to London last year. They loved the Barbie Isle. Walking into this place made me feel ill. Bad thoughts were coming into my head.

You should turn around right out of this store and walk off a bridge.

There is nothing left for you in this life.

NO!

I had unfinished business with the death eaters. I had an appointment with death and many unmarked graves to fill.

I walked to the discount toy isle. Hanging on the little hooks were what I was looking for. Little green army men, In 200 set bags. Come with 1 little green tank and 1 little green helicopter. I filled my basket with them. I love muggles. I love the muggle toys. I loved muggle literature as well.

Nightmares and Dreamscapes by Steven King was my inspiration here.

I may not have been raised in a muggle environment, but, I had watched plenty of television with my wife. I had charmed many of my daughters' toys to talk, walk, interact with them. I had charmed a stuffed Igor from Wennie the Pooh to teach my oldest the alphabet.

Tears started to well up in my eyes. I wanted to hold them again, hear their laughter in the garden outside.

"Soon." I whispered to myself "You'll see them soon."

I was already dead I knew.

Everything dies eventually.

Some sooner than others though.

I had a appointment with death I intended to keep.

I had more supplies to buy.

-

One week later.

I walked into Knockturn Alley in my now ragged and ripped navy pinstriped suit. I don't remember if I had showered or shaved or brushed my hair, I didn't care about such things anymore.

"I haven't seen you here before. Are you lost? You look delicious" A high pitched scratchy feminine voice asked behind me. I ignored the hag and kept walking. I had business elsewhere. The hags hand gripped my shoulder from behind. "Where do you think you are going?"

I felt a wand poke into my back. I did not fear her. I only felt a heightened sense of things.

Faster than a snake I whipped my hand behind me and grabbed the wand tip, I could feel heat under my fingers from a spell building. "cruci" 'snap'

I broke her twig mid spell. The magic would dissipate harmlessly. She wouldn't be so lucky. I gripped the broken wand in my hand harder. I jabbed it into her neck. I wasn't expecting so much blood though. It covered me. Their was no way I could handle business like this.

I apperated away. The sickness of apperating was nothing to the sickness I always felt now.  
'Crack'

AN/ I don't know if any of you have ever met a madman before, but, living in a large city in America I have met plenty of methheads and pcp fiends. They are faster and stonger than any but the best professional athletes. Their brains don't have pain limits on their bodies. they could run until their heart explodes and lift a car until their arms pop off. No joke, Insanity makes you super-strong and fast.


	4. Chapter 4

I had to know who brutalized my wife and daughters.

I had no veritaserum. I had no way making it even if I had enough of the expensive ingredients for creating ten cauldrons full of it. I was often told by professor Slughorn that I had no skill in potions during the five years I was forced to sit in his classroom.

I was going to have to get the information the hard way.

-

I glanced down at my pocket watch. Close enough.

I was walking through Knockturn Alley again. This time I was wearing a black cloak with no hood. A hood would make me suspicious and I could not be stopped. I didn't care if I was seen. I had no use for anonymity I wanted THEM to know I was onto them.

That I was looking for THEM.

I had no family to think of.

No career to protect.

No fear of repercussions.

No one to stop me.

I had used three simple charms. All of them were learned in the third year of Hogwarts.

The animation charm: a charm that animates inanimate objects and binds them to the spell-caster's control.

I had used it on mops and brooms in my first job out of Hogwarts. Keeping the Honeydukes candy factory clean was not the job of the house elf confectioners, they had other duties.

The timed engorgement charm: enlarges the size of something at a time set by the spell-caster.

Used commonly in life for obvious and extensive reasons.

The timed reduction charm: reduces the size of an object until a time set by the spell-caster.

They were all very simple and very easy to reverse.

They were considered harmless to all wizards.

Harmless in the hands of the sane.

-

I walked to the front door of the "Thirsty Dragon" and set a small muggle crayon box on the top step. I opened the lid and tipped the box over facing the crack at the bottom of the door.

I looked at my watch again.

"Five minutes" I said to no one.

I backed away and disapperated away.

I felt a momentary and shallow feeling of accomplishment.

I would return soon.

-

Harry Dumars was not a nice man. He owned the Thirsty Dragon and worked as a bartender in the toughest magical place in London. A few drunk wizards had tried to shake him down for protection money before, there wasn't anything left of them but little pieces that had to be scrubbed off the walls.

He had a wife, she worked behind the bar as a whore. He didn't abide by free-loaders, his previous wives had to earn their keep too. It didn't matter if they wanted to work or not and he didn't know, you don't have a chance to speak your opinion when under the imperious.

He was wiping a glass clean with a dirty rag facing the wall behind the bar, eyes closed and imaging what he would do to his new wife tonight after the bar closed when he noticed something strange.

His rowdy bar was silent. Eyes snapping open, drawing his wand and starting to turn around, he was too slow. he felt a searing pain in his shoulders and screamed as he dropped his wand from numb fingers. He fell to his knees, the jerk to his shoulders bringing a new wave of pain into into him. He had faced the cruciatus before, this was nothing compared to it, but, still very painful.

Looking over his shoulder he tried to look behind himself. He was going into shock from the pain. In his shoulders were what looked like sewing needles for sewing giant's clothes. His eyes watered and his breath hitched in his throat.

Dozens of identical green men stood around his bar. They were short, maybe a meter and a half tall. Their skin and clothes were strange. Their skin shined in the lamp light, as did their muggle-like clothes.

Around his bar were the dead bodies of his and his wifes costumers. They all had needles through their heads.

"Crack"

He heard someone apperate into being behind him.

"Wha- wha what do you want?" he stuttered in pained breaths.

"Answers" he heard a deep scratchy voice say behind him.

"I don't know anything!" He yelled.

"I haven't asked anything yet"

He heard a hissing snapping sound behind him and smelled the faint scent of rain.

He wondered what that sound was.

He felt an excruciating pain in the side of his neck and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

*Splash*

I woke the prisoner up again. He kept passing out. He doesn't look Like he will last much longer.

Maybe, I should take more prisoners next time.

I lean in close to his face and look him in the eye, enjoying his pain, a twisted parody of my own. "You have been very helpful, I will release you now" I tell him.

I see hope, an emotion long lost to him begin to glitter in his eyes. Hope to be free again after the long days spent with me. I had turned his outsides to look like what I felt like inside.

I draw a line across his throat with my wand.

His eyes widen in realization of what is happening to him.

I can only assume he is smiling, because his facial muscles and tongue are gone.

As I walk away I hear his head hit the floor, his body still duct taped to the wall.

I left the bathroom and shut the door behind me, removing the notice-me-not and silencing charms with a flick of my wand.

As I passed the store manager on the way out the door I said to him in an angry growl"That bathroom is disgusting, if you can't keep a bathroom clean, how can I trust you to keep the isles clean? I could slip and fall and break my neck! I will never come to this Walmart again!" I then stormed away out the door.

The bathroom was filthy, even before I covered it in blood.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How can I help you today sir?" asked the attendant at the counter his eyes crinkled in disgust at the sight of me. Ripped and wrinkled suit, Little red stains all over my suit.

'Horace's House Elves''Finest Elf Supplier since 44 B.C' was the sign outside the building on the farthest edge of Diagon Alley.

"I need some help with some projects of mine that require discretion" I told him.

"An elf is not cheap sir, are you sure you can afford one?" he asked

I reached inside my suit for a mole-skin pouch full of the earnings of man I had 'released' the day before. The attendant flinched back, believing I was drawing my wand.

I upended the bag over the counter, gold overflowed over the counter and onto the floor. The nameless attendant transformed into a very helpful fellow after that.

In the old days wizards were given a choice when sentenced to death.

Banishment to the Dementor's Island, now known as Azkaban. A sure way to have your soul sucked out before the invention of the patronus charm which enabled wizards to control the demons. Partially.

A trip through the Tapestry of Death. Now entombed deep underground in the MoM's DoM. It is assumed that it is a quick and painless death

Last and the most often chosen is conversion to elf-kind. Forced to serve other wizards for the rest of their lives to make up for their crimes. They are cursed to be absolutely obedient and ugly. All beauty and freedoms lost to them. A smart wizard had made a contract with the creator of the curse to sell them to others for profit of both of their houses. They decided to make a monopoly on them, and fed them the drought of living death to keep them asleep until sold.

Thousands were stored here, wrapped in cloth to keep the dust off of them. Stacked in rows on shelves as plentiful as the books in the Hogwart's library.

It would be nice to take all of them, kill the clerk and run off with thousands of little soldiers. Ancient intent and blood wards  
guarded this place. The knowledge in making the wards and the elves were long lost. I would have died stepping foot in the store had I intended to rob the place. My father, a curse breaker, had told me of one of his cases he had here when someone had made the very mistake. Breaking wards was not a skill I possessed.

"Thats enough for one, sir" said the attendant smiling at the gold reflecting in his eyes. "Pick anyone you like." He added.

"We apply free translation charms guaranteed to last a century, making giving orders simple." "We also have them trained in all manner of house-hold chores, from cooking and cleaning to childcare and transportation. Anything you would like. They are the top of the line in servants, no golem or human servant ever could compete with the services of our elves, sir."

"Are they in any particular order on these shelves?" I asked

"The dates of their conversions and crimes of the elves are one the tags attached to their wrists." he replied.

I smiled, the attendant flinched at the sight of it. "Thank you" I told him.

I walked through the shelve looking at the sleeping criminals. The worst of wizard kind for stored for more than a millenia.

Rape,Murder 503 AD.

Murder,Rape 73 AD.

Incest,Murder 497 AD.

Ah, perfect, just the one I needed.

Piracy, Murder, Theft, Torture, Noble Bloodline Ending 792 AD.

"This one" I said, pointing to the short grotesque little creacher.

I could use an assistant with those skills.

Especially after the news I had learned from my old beheaded friend.

I had more graves to fill than I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

*drip*

"Why am I here?" Whimpered I whimpered in the dark. Blindfolded. The sound of water dripping onto stone and the small squeaks and scratching of rats magnify in the otherwise silent surroundings. Going to bed, what I think was last night is the last thing I remember. My hands hurt from the ropes tying them together behind my back. My ankles are tied to my wrists and I lay on my belly. It is damp and smelly where I lay.

I don't know how long it has been since I awoke.

Minutes

Hours

Days

Fear paralyzed me.

"Why indeed" A hoarse voice croaked in the dark.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why are you here?" I asked the scum.

His new little tattoo removed all doubt of guilt.

Maybe he had nothing to do with my dead babies.

Maybe he had nothing to do with my wife.

He didn't get his tattoo by planting pretty flowers though.

God may forgive his soul, but, I wasn't as charitable.

I lifted the blindfold from his eyes. He flinched as I peered down at him. My clothes were muggle clothes. Some blue jean pants and jacket with a red shirt and American snake-skin cowboy boots completed with a white felt cowboy hat. My wand holstered at my my hip like the Lone Ranger, my youngest daughter's favorite TV hero.

His face of fear transformed into one of hate and superiority.

"Release me you fucking mudblood!" he shouted. "You don't know who you are fucking with!"

"Oh? I don't? You aren't Regulus Black, scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Black and cock-sucker of the so called dark lord then? You aren't a murderer and rapist, bigot and baby killer either I take?" I asked the boy with a smile still on my face. There will be no one to hear him in the sewers of Liverpool. Even if they did walk into the sewer and passes the muggle redirection ward, the silencing and alert wards would keep the screams from being heard and alert me before they got too close.

I walked around behind him, and put my foot between his shoulder blades to hold him still. I began untying his shoe laces as he squirmed and shouted obscenities at me. Fresh out of Hogwarts and so cocky.

"I have a question for you?" I told him.

"Why should I answer you Mudblood?"

"I simply want to know if you would prefer that I cut your bones out of your skin on the left foot or the right foot first?"

The screams lasted for a good while and I left more informed of the situation then I was before.

I tipped his squealing hogtied body into a deep section of excrement in the sewers.

Maybe he has some super pureblood power to breathe shit.

I need more information still, and have a long list of targets to get it from.


End file.
